Rematch that Shook Existance: Ryan vs Sei
The Thunder roles in... Seireitou had just arrived at the beach to check on Ryan's progress. Ryan had given his answer confidently. Sei held Butaimaru and began to hand it back, but stopped when he noticed the sword on Ryan's waist. Butaimaru dissolved into reiatsu and seemed to merge with the new blade. Also Sei began to get a headache when he attempted to sense the situation at hand. "Two presences...I sense two people in that one soul!" he thought to himself. Ryan knew what Sei was thinking. Ever since he learned of his past human life, the other him now lived inside of him. With a confident grin he pointed to Sei, "I challenge you!" Sei gave him a dumbfounded look, "Heh? You really think you can fight on my level?" he asked, assured that no matter what kinda being was within Ryan, he still had the upper hand. Ryan shook his head and smiled at his friend, "You bet." In his mind Niban appeared to him, "Dont Tremble. Dont break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Dont let your guard down for an instant and remember, I am here for you." Niban assured him. Seireitou smiled, and disappeared instantly. He soon reappeared right infront of Ryan, kicking him into a tree. He soon dragged his hand in a triangle formation and stated, "Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen." he stated, as three golden fangs shot at Ryan, detaining him at the tree tightly. He then pointed his hand at Ryan, "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." he continued, shooting a powerful blue blast straight at Ryan, with blinding speed, making a large explosion once it landed. thumb|100px|right|The battle, that they have been waiting for begins!! However, it was revealed that the blast never connected. Ryan had left the confounds of the tree he was in and was now back to back with Seireitou. "Your about to learn a whole world of new things my friend." He kicked back and allowed his foot to catch Sei just below the chin, sending him reeling into the trees of the island forest. Ryan followed and soon caught up. An explosion rocked the woods as Ryan's fist connected with Sei and then he turned to face his opponent once more. "You have alot to learn, boy." was all that could be heard, as Sei appeared upside down, behind Ryan. His eyes were closed, as he shown that the fist that hit Sei, only hit a Bakudo shield. He smiled, "Interesting. Seems like you can keep up." he replied to Ryan earlier comment. He flipped over and hit the ground, his feet touching lightly upon the sandy plains. He smiled, not before disappearing once before. This time, Ryan couldn't see where he was. All he heard was, "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku." Ryan was soon tied up with a large metal lightning rope which lead to the revealed Sei's hand. He then chcukled, "You wont be able to dodge this one." he stated, and then started, "Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden." he said, as the lightning crept up on the chain, and exploded, frying Ryan alive. Sei had hit him fair and square. The blast had incinerated skin cell and the attack had left Ryan in a state where he could no longer fight yet he still smiled. For a brief moment, the damaged tissue took on the appearance of mechanical components and wires which reconnected and fit together and then his skin was healed. He opened his mouth and fired and Ikirei at Sei with full force. Seireitou hesitated and caught the blast in his right hand, as it exploded on impact. The aftermath showed that Seireitou was unharmed, but his hand was slightly bruised and smoking, but Sei paid no heed. He turned back to Ryan, "What the hell?" he thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles. "I see, so I'll have to kick it up a notch this time." he thought once more as he disappeared from sight. Ryan felt Niban's touch on his mind, "Ryan, remember your fight with Lucifer, you can't afford to be tempted by that power again." the spirit said. "I know Niban, I won't awaken it again, I promise." Ryan vowed. Niban put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Also remember that you aren't alone in this, if you feel that rage come on, I will put an end to it by taking over." Ryan nodded in response, as Niban pointed to the location of Seireitou, who had split into multiple doppelgangers created by his speed. Ryan took his blade and rushed in, slicing through all of the doppelgangers and making a cut on the real Sei's cheek. The Roar of the Time Gap... Seireitou smiled and then chuckled, as he touched his bleeding cheek, as the blood began to stop coming out. He looked onward to Ryan, and yawned, "So then. Why isnt he coming out? Too scared I see of your own power to unleash it." he stated boldly, as if to evoke a reaction from Ryan. "If you want Niban, I have no problem, giving you a glimpse of his power. The power I refuse to use is this seal." he pointed the the seal that lie dormant on his forehead, "Termino will pay for placing it on me." Once he felt Sei was sure he wanted to meet the other him, Ryan let ago and felt the ancient energies infuse with him and his appearance slightly changed as Niban took charge. "You called?" he said in a deeper voice. "Whoa whoa, did your testicles just drop a second ago or something?" he asked, almost sarcastically and then laughed, "I kid. But seriously. So, this must be Human Ryan then. How very interesting. Now, you give me no reason to hold back." he stated, drawing his blade out of it's sheath slowly as he stated alongside the blade, "May all things fall into Absolute Silence, Kyomu." he quietly stated, as an image of golden gates appeared behind Seireitou, glowing brightly. Seireitou's body began to glow a brilliant gold color, as he stared at Ryan, with red blazed eyes, complimenting the gold aura around him. "Now you learn of my true identity, I am not Seireitou Kuchiki. I am the Soul Prince of Yeshua, Seireitou Kawahiru." he stated, with the arena shaking with the golden gates of heaven began to open just slightly. Ryan, who now took the place of Niban in the confounds of his mind, was shocked, Niban on the other hand, felt no pressure. "Well, that certainly evens the scoreboard." shouted the spirit. Niban rushed forward in order to meet his opponent, he grinned, "I appreciate all the help you've given Ryan, but I'm afraid no one can understand him like me. I will will protect him from now on!" yelled the spirit as he parried Sei strokes. Seireitou smiled, as the two moved in perfect sync, blocking and parrying each of their attacks again and again. He smiled, as the two blades clashed once more. Sei put his hand over his sword, "Shikon Hisakiten." he calmly stated, as the attack exploded on contact with Niban Ryan, and tore away at most of the surrounding land.